Listen To The Rain
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: After a tragic accident, orphan Lennox is given a choice that will change her life forever, but a special someone may open her eyes and make her realize that she can indeed live again. Follow Lennox on her journey of self discovery, friendship, family, loyalty, and true love to find herself again. Inspired by Evanescence's song Listen To The Rain M for mature themes and language
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

With my bag slung across my body, I watched the kids in the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse, dancing to their heart's content. The Dubstep blasted through the speakers of someone's car, the bass loud and deep enough for the beat to be felt in your chest. I got closer, watching with interest as I studied how they moved... I had been to a lot of places, watching the different style of dance and participating myself, but not one place felt like home so I kept moving. I had made and left friends behind on my journey, but I will never have forgotten what I saw and what I experienced. I bumped into a girl with short, icy white/blonde hair that just brushed the tops of her shoulders and had wispy bangs over her forehead, and light blue eyes just like me.

I apologized quickly, "I'm so sorry!"

She turned and shook her head, "You're fine." I smiled and she tilted her head to the side, "You're new here, aren't ya, George?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

She held out her small hand with nails painted a deep, royal blue, "I'm Terri."

I shook her hand, "Lennox."

She smiled, "Nice to meet ya, Georgie."

I blinked a couple times, "_Georgie?_"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "I call everyone George."

I smiled and nodded my head, "Alright..." We both turned back to watch two people dance battle each other and I pointed at the guy in the grey hat with white lettering, "Who's that?"

Terri smiled, "You really are new... That's Daniel Alvie, he the best dancer that Forks High has seen in a long time. He's a senior... and he's undefeated."

I smirked and set my bag down next to Terri's feet, "Until today..."

"Huh?" Terri turned towards me as I was tightening my sweatpants around my waist. I had taken off my jacket and was tying my long hair up into a ponytail as she spoke, "You're not serious, George!"

I gave her a look, "Do I look like I'm joking?" I noticed an orange truck roll up and a bunch of tan skinned guys jump out of the back before it had even stopped, "Who are they?"

Terri looked, "La Push natives, they come down here to watch us dance and criticize, but they're pretty good themselves at dancing. So, their not all talk, and don't be surprised if one of them jumps in to save your ass."

I scoffed at Terri, "You haven't even seen me dance!"

"I'm just saying, if you're not as good as you think, don't be surprised if one of them jumps in."

I handed Terri my jacket and got a running start before doing a round off back handspring and landing in the splits in front of Daniel. I got back up on my own two feet as I heard the crowd 'oh' and Daniel nodded and act like he was somewhat impressed. Soon after, Daniel started to advance on me with his response and I back up in a shuffling motion until I could feel the hood of a vehicle. Once I had a good grip, I lifted myself up on my hands and spun around on my hands until my body was facing downwards and was only being held up by my hands and arms. Without letting him finish, I flipped off the hood and already started with my comeback when it started to rain in sheets. I didn't mind and continued to dance, jumping up and twisting in the air in front of Daniel and landing on my knees in front of him.

Daniel looked pissed and I had a shit eating grin on my face as I spoke, "That all you got pretty boy?"

Daniel was about to start dancing, but the music stopped all of a sudden and someone shouted, "It's Chief Swan! Cops!"

Everyone was scrambling to get back to their cars and Daniel grabbed my arm as I got up and spoke, "This isn't over Princess Tutu..."

He ran off and I ran back to where Terri was and she yelled over the commotion, "Come on! We've gotta go, George!"

I grabbed my bag and tried to put my jacket back on as I ran after Terri, bumping into people left and right.

I lost her and I stood there as I shouted and looked for her, "Terri!"

"Lennox!" I heard her shout. I saw her and ran towards her, but a look of horror crossed her face as she shouted, "Lennox, look out!"

I could see white lights to my left and gasped as I heard breaks squeal and covered my face, bracing myself for the impact.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope this caught your interest. Please, review and I will post as fast as I can type and think! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

I felt everything, the feeling of someone grabbing me from behind, the feeling of the car still hitting my hips and legs, the feeling of my body sliding across the pavement after I was thrown by the car, and the fact that I couldn't feel anything from my hips down. I tried to sit up, but I felt weak and found it difficult to move.

I could hear Terri behind me, "Lennox! Oh, my God! Someone call an ambulance!" I could feel her grab my hand, "I'm not gonna leave ya, Georgie, I promise!"

I let my head drop and blacked out, the sound of police sirens and commotion fading into nothing. When I came to, I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to see what the damage was. I could hear my heart monitor's steady beeping... at least there was nothing wrong with my heart... yet... I opened my eyes and blinked rapidly as the fluorescents stung them, groaning at the brightness. When my eyes had adjusted, I opened them fully and looked around my room. I saw a sleeping Terri on the left side of my bed and smiled softly at the fact that she had kept her promise not to leave me. I didn't want to look at my legs... I avoided it... A suave looking man with slicked back blonde hair, a few shades darker than Terri's, porcelain skin, and honey colored eyes enter the room, in a doctor's uniform.

This angel of a man smiled sweetly at me, "I see you're finally awake, Lennox." I gave him a forced smile and he continued to speak, "Where are my manners?" He held out his hand to me, "I'm Dr. Cullen, I'm the one that preformed your surgery."

I shook his ice cold hand and gave him a questioning look, "_Surgery?_"

He sighed deeply and nodded, "Yes, you sustained quite a bit of damage to your legs."

I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes, "I don't want the mumbo jumbo doctor talk. Just tell me... will I ever be able to dance again?"

He gave me a look that only held one thing... _pity_. He shook his head gravely and I started to cry, trying to hold back as much as I could with the doctor right in front of me.

He pursed his lips and then spoke, "But there is something I could do to help..."

I sobbed, "Anything..."

He looked over at Terri, then back at me, "I will look into it more, and let you know if you can get it."

I grabbed one of his icy hands as tears fell from my eyes, "Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

He put his hand on top of mine and smiled softly at me, his eyes still filled with sympathy and a hint of pity, but I didn't care. I would do anything to dance again... A knock at the door made us look and I saw a beautiful woman with boy short, dark hair, the same honey eyes as Dr. Cullen, and the same flawless porcelain skin, and a man with blonde hair, honey eyes, and porcelain white skin holding her hand.

"Carlisle?" The tinkling, angelic voice rang from the woman. "Can I speak to you? It's important..."

Dr. Cullen looked back at me and smiled, "Excuse me for a moment."

I nodded and let go of his hand, watching the woman smile at me from the door before she and the man holding her hand turned from the doorway to leave. I relaxed in my bed and could still hear Dr. Cullen and the woman outside my room.

The woman spoke, "Carlisle, it's her."

I heard Dr. Cullen speak, "You're sure?"

I couldn't hear anything after that, but Terri had woken up anyways. I smiled as much as I could at her as she stretched and opened her eyes.

She smiled, "Hey, Georgie... How do you feel?"

I looked down, then laid back in my bed, looking up at the ceiling, "I don't feel anything, Terri..."

She sighed, "I know... Dr. Cullen said that you'll never be able to walk again, from the way the damage looks."

"He said he would look into something that might be able to help... I'm not very hopeful of some new treatment that may or may not work."

Terri nodded, "I understand..." She stood up and I saw her leaning over me with a smile, "But you beat Daniel, George."

I smiled, weakly, "At least I'll go down in Forks High history for that, right?"

Terri grabbed my hand, "It'll be alright, George... We'll get through this together..."

I nodded, "Okay..."

Terri and I smiled at each other and I knew that I had just made another friend for life, here in Forks, Washington. The door opened and I looked to see Dr. Cullen coming back in, but with a different woman... She looked like Dr. Cullen with the flawless skin and topaz eyes, but her hair was long and a medium brown, like a chestnut, down to her mid back.

Dr. Cullen looked at Terri and spoke, "I'm afraid that Miss Lennox's visiting hours are over, you'll have to come back tomorrow, Theresa."

Terri nodded and looked back at me, squeezing my hand, "I'll see ya tomorrow. Just hang tight, Georgie..."

I nodded and waved as she made her way to the door, "Bye..."

Once the door shut behind Terri, Dr. Cullen started to speak as he turned to me, "Lennox, this is my wife, Esme."

She smiled sweetly at me, "Hello, Lennox."

I waved my hand slightly, "Hi."

Dr. Cullen looked at me and continued to speak, "I have a proposition for you, but you have to keep an open mind."

I was unsure, but I nodded, "Alright..."

Esme sat down next to me and I turned to look at her as she spoke, "This isn't a kind of treatment that's practiced in hospitals, Lennox... and very rarely is this ever done."

Dr. Cullen spoke and I looked at him, "You've got to keep in mind that there are some things out there that are difficult to even acknowledge."

I had no idea where they were going with this, but I spoke, "Can you please just tell me what it is you're offering?"

Esme took a deep breath and Dr. Cullen nodded at her, giving her the okay to speak. She grasped my hand and it was just as cold as her husband's...

"Lennox, we're vampires..." She spoke softly to me, like a mother would to her child, "Our family is of vampires that have either found us, or were suffering and chose this life for themselves-"

I interrupted her, "Vampires..."

Dr. Cullen spoke, "I know it's hard to believe-"

I scoffed, "Ya think?"

Esme's chilled hand grasped mine tighter, "Lennox, please believe us..."

I looked between both of them, "After all that I've seen, as crazy as it sounds... I believe you. I believe that you're vampires..."

Esme smiled softly, "Good-"

Dr. Cullen finished, "-because we're offering you this life so that you can walk again."

I smiled, but it faded away quickly as I spoke, "Why me though? All I've lost is my ability to walk and dance... I'm sure there are others in here that are far more deserving than me. Why not take anyone of them?"

Dr. Cullen sighed, "Because one of our daughters, Alice, saw you in a vision and felt that you belonged with us. She didn't know why, but just knew that it would be the right thing for you to become a part of our family."

I held up my hands, "Whoa, wait, vision... She's psychic?"

"In a way... You see, sometimes when someone becomes a vampire, they develop an ability. Alice can see the future, although it is not always absolute because everyone is constantly changing their mind, her husband, Jasper can manipulate and sense emotions, our son, Edward, can read minds, and his wife, Bella, can shield herself and others around her from any other vampire's powers. It's not common, but sometimes abilities do develop."

I nodded and Esme spoke, "We're trying to offer you a way to get your legs back, Lennox, that's the point of this."

I nodded, "I know..."

Dr. Cullen spoke, "But the choice is yours, you don't have to decided today, you can wait if you would like."

I nodded, "Please..."

Dr. Cullen nodded, "Take as much time as you need, but I have another offer for you."

"Go on..."

He stood up, "I noticed that you don't have any identification on you and no one in town seems to recognize you... Is there a reason for that?"

I nodded, "Yes... I'm a traveler, I ran away from the foster system about a year ago and have be traveling and dancing across the country. I don't have a real last name, because I was given up at 2 weeks old with no name. The first family I was with named me Lennox and my last name became Evans, but I was bounced around from home to home, so my last name changed a lot... my first name is the only thing that's stuck with me other than my dancing."

Esme rubbed my arm as she spoke, "Would you like to be apart of our family, Lennox?"

My eyes widened, "You don't even know me, I'm just some random kid! Plus, don't vampires feed off humans?"

Dr. Cullen chipped in, "Only some vampires do, we are not the kind to do that. We survive on animal blood, and that alone, even though I have access to human blood here in the donation bank."

I nodded and looked at them both, "You would take me in? A complete stranger? A _human_ at that?"

Esme shook her head, "It doesn't matter, Lennox, much less that you're human. All of us were strangers to each other at some point in our lives..."

I took a deep breath in and let it out, "Okay..." I nodded, "I guess my new name is Lennox Cullen, now."

Dr. Cullen and his wife smiled as he spoke, "Welcome to the family, Lennox."

"I still want some time to think about becoming a vampire, if that's okay with you." I interjected.

Esme nodded, "Of course, we would never force you to do something like this."

I nodded, "Thank you, for everything."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> **Here is the official chapter 1! I hope that this story is still going along nicely for you! Please, review, and if you have any questions, please PM me and I'll try to answer your questions without spoiling too much. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The Cullens have an extravagant home and I'm sure it's from being smart about their money through out the years, however many that has been. Esme and Carlisle took me to meet the rest of their family and to say that they're beautiful may be an insult because _beautiful _or _pretty_ doesn't seem to do them justice. Yes, I am jealous in the slightest bit at the beauty that being a vampire gave you... but at what price did they pay for it? Esme wheeled me into the living room and all heads turned in my direction and I saw all yellow eyes, save for the teenager sitting with her tan skinned boyfriend... they had brown eyes and I felt a little more comfortable at the fact that I wasn't the only human in the room... I think.

I sat in my wheelchair and clasped my hands together in my lap as one girl made a snide remark, "Do we just take in any charity case we can find, now?"

Esme looked at the blonde confounded, "Rose!" The blonde shut her mouth and sat back in her seat as Esme continued, "Everyone, this is Lennox and she will be staying with us for a while." She looked pointedly at the blonde, "So be nice..."

The blonde shifted uncomfortably in her seat and I felt a little uncomfortable myself at the unwanted attention. A lively woman with pixie short brown hair came up to me with a blonde man that seemed to be in pain as he looked down upon me.

The woman spoke as she held out her free hand for me to shake, "I'm Alice, and this is my husband, Jasper."

I nodded as I shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Esme piped up from her seat on the couch next to me, "Alice can see the future and Jasper can control emotions, Lennox."

Oh, yeah... I forgot they told me that sometimes vampires can get powers when they change.

The other dark haired woman, along with the teen and her boyfriend, and a man with messy copper hair came up to me as the man spoke, "I'm Edward and this is my wife, Bella."

Bella held out her hand for me to shake as she spoke, "It's nice to meet you."

Edward continued to speak, "This is our daughter, Renesmee, and her... boyfriend, Jacob."

Renesmee smiled at me and spoke, "I can tell that we're going to be great friends."

I smiled and Esme spoke in my ear, "Edward can read minds, Bella can shield whomever is behind the shield from other vampires' powers, and Renesmee can show you things just by touch."

I turned to Esme, "She has powers? How, isn't she human?"

Esme smiled softly as she shook her head, "No, Dear... Renesmee was born when Bella was still human and Edward was a vampire."

"And Jacob? Is he the same?"

She smiled, "No, Jacob is a wolf."

_So, werewolves exist, too..._

After the rest of the family, including the reluctant blonde, Rosalie, had introduced themselves, I was able to wheel myself to my room. It was kind enough of Carlisle to get an elevator installed into the house, so that I didn't have to be carried up the stairs... but I feel bad that he has already spent so much on me. I approached my bedroom door and it looked normal from the outside, but how had the family dressed it up on the inside? I took a deep breath and pushed the door open to see a room with white walls and mahogany shelves on the walls with movies and CDs, low enough for me to reach even the top shelf. There was a big TV on the wall across from a full size bed with an evergreen bedspread, low enough for me to be able to lift myself out of the wheelchair and get in and out of bed. Against one window was a keyboard with a violin case leaning against it on the floor. I wheeled myself over to the keyboard and ran my fingers over the black and white keys as I sighed... this is the closest I'm going to get to playing a piano... unless I get my legs back.

I suddenly felt hot and wheeled myself over to the window next to the piano, it still being the only material that served as a wall. I unlatched the window and pushed on the glass so that it swung out half a foot. I relished in the cool breeze as it blew my cocoa powder brown hair back, off my shoulders, and I closed my eyes and sighed, wishing I could go for a walk again. Opening my eyes, I pushed those thoughts out of my head and turned my wheelchair until I was in front of the keyboard and powered it on. The screen lit up blue and I hesitated before placing my fingers on the first keys to the song, not playing anything just yet. Looking out at the forest of trees outside my window, I pressed down on the keys and played my melancholy melody, soon finding myself singing to it... not able to stop the tears.

**Playground school bell rings again**

**Rainclouds come to play again**

**Has no one told you?**

**She's not breathing**

**Hello, I'm your mind**

**Giving you someone to talk to**

**Hello...**

* * *

><p>The Cullen family had stopped whatever they were doing, inside and out of the house to listen to Lennox's song. Jasper could feel her pain, Edward could read what she was thinking... and yet, those who didn't have powers could feel Lennox's pain.<p>

**If I smile and don't believe**

**Soon I know, I'll wake from this dream**

(Her voice began to break with tears) **Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken**

**Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide**

**Don't cry...**

Esme and Carlisle had muted their TV and if Esme could cry, she would be. As Rosalie listened to Lennox's song, she realized that Lennox didn't really want to become like them... she just wanted what she had lost back. Even the wolves outside had moved closer to the house and were listening to Lennox's song, mesmerized and sympathetic at the same time. Bella and Edward could hear Lennox and Bella touched Edward's arm as she looked up at him, feeling sorry for Lennox... sorry that there wasn't anything that anyone could do to sooth her pain. Jacob held Renesmee in his arms as they sat by the stream, listening to the melancholy music streaming from Lennox's window.

**Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping**

**Hello?**

**I'm still here!**

**All that's left of yesterday...**

* * *

><p>My fingers stilled over the keys as the last notes played still resonated from the speakers and tears streamed down my cheeks uncontrollably. I looked outside to see a few wolves looking up at me, but I just looked down at them briefly before shutting off my keyboard and wheeling over to my bed. I didn't bother pulling back my comforter as I put my brakes on my wheelchair and lifted my body out of the chair, flopping onto the bed and curling into a ball to the best of my ability. I want my legs back... but I also want to remain human.<p>

I cried myself to sleep as I hugged one pillow close to my body and laid on the other, crying myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry for the long update, I hope to be updating sooner. The song was **Hello** by **Evanescence**. Review? :3


End file.
